One Hundred Years Later
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: This is what's going on with Leah.. One hundren years after BD. R&R. L/... YOU'LL SEE!
1. Chapter 1

I cringe at the sight of love...

One big problem is that every single person in my pack has imprinted over time..... one hundred years have passed.

I'm not just talking about Jake's pack either, but Sam's pack too. There is no where to run to.

Except maybe away, but I can't leave now... Seth's going to get married.

And I'm his big sister.. Really all he has left. Mom died a few (more like 80) years ago.

Despite how much it will hurt me to go to that wedding and let that girl take him away and see all the love and happiness, I'm going, because I love my baby brother. If I love anyone I love him.

So I can't leave. That's not even an option.. Mostly I stay in my little house (I've moved away from mom's old house, in order to give it to Seth and Lisa, so now I'm living in a little house off the Cullen house. They built it for me.. as a sort of birthday present.), staring at the pages of books that Edward or Dr. Cullen have recommended (no romance.. they are smart enough not to get that started), but not really reading the words. Once and a while one of the Cullen's would stop by and talk to me, and I've grown quite found of Alice. She is very good about _not_talking about Jasper... The others, well, they can forget who they are talking about and start jabbering on about their _lovers_.

Then I am forced to turn cold and they slowly get the picture and stand up.. "I guess I better be getting back." They usually say as they go.

Oh, but Alice, she's different. She is thoughtful and understanding of my anger. So, she gladly never talks about Jazz. She has broken me on fashion. I honestly like shopping with her now. It is amazing, but it's kind of fun.

Anyway, right now I'm in my little house with a book on my lap trying to make the blur of black focus out to be words, but I couldn't. I was crying. Today we (Alice and I) were going to look for dresses... for the wedding.

That's what Alice does. When in doubt go shopping.

Nice philosilphy, but right now I don't think its going to help. She's taking me to one of those big wedding places, the ones with the big white dresses hanging everywhere, and I just don't think I can take that.

Oh, Alice.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and I could feel my heart sink into my stomach. "Come on in, Alice." I said, wearily, closing the book in my lap.

It was then that I noticed the sent- not the sickly sweet vampire sent, but the husky, woodsie werewolf sent... Seth? Weird.

The door opened and I gasped.

Not Seth...

"Sam?" I gasped, slightly. I hadn't seen Sam in over three months. I really try not to see him at all, but... it's hard. You know, well, wolves.

"Hey, Leah." He said, slinking inside... Behind him was his youngest son, Ralph.. The only time I'd seen him was at the hospital... He had been seventeen for fifteen years. His eyes were pale green just like his mother's and his hair was dark brown.. He didn't really look like Sam at all.

Ralph looked at me once, his eyes bugged out, and then he quickly adverted his eyes so he was staring at something just above my head.

WHAT?! What's going on?

"Expecting someone else?" Sam asked, flopping down on the couch in front of me. "Like Alice Cullen?" He asked, flashing me one huge smile.

"Yeah.." I murmured, eyeing his son. He sat down on the couch beside his dad and looked anywhere but at me.

He was a wolf, of cores.. He was huge, and his presence frightened me. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew about Sam and me... before.

But that was a dumb question, of cores he knew. He was a wolf. He could hear his dad's thoughts.

"Huh." Sam murmured, looking at the book that was sitting right beside me. "I don't like you getting so close to the vamps.. It worries me."

"Alice won't hurt me." I told him, frowning. "She's my only friend."

"Really?" He asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Yeah, really."

"Huh." He murmured, frowning deeply over at me. "Ralph.. Go outside. You are kind of freaking her out." Sam told his son.

Ralph nodded and ran out of the room, looking relieved. "What was that about?" I asked.

"No idea." Sam answered, looking out the door after his son. "He's been acting strange for weeks now.. He insisted on coming with me today, though."

"Any real reason your here? I mean Alice would not think this outfit acceptable for shopping." I told him, gesturing to my jeans and the sweat shirt I had thrown on this morning.

"I see.. I was sent by Jacob to find out for Seth if you are coming to the wedding." He responded, not looking me in the eye. Instead, he stared at the bookshelf behind me.

"Yes. In fact, Alice is coming over to drag me shopping for a new dress." I told him, with a frown.

"Dragging?!" Alice said, walking through the door with a huge frown on her face.

I sent her a pleading look and she nodded with a smile.

"Ah. Well, great. See you then, and have fun shopping." Sam said with a smirk. He stood up and left.

"What's up with the littlest Uley?" Alice sang.

"I have no idea." I responded, hopping up to go change.

"You better go change.. Nice choice by the way." She said, beaming at me. "You've learned well."

I laughed at her and skipped off to change. Alice somehow always made me feel better.

* * *

**Short first chapter.. Sorry. And sorry to anyone who has been waiting for a chapter of any of my old stories and hasn't gotten one in a month or so.. I got bored with it. **

**Oh... What's wrong with Ralph?! **

**Hehe. I know. **

***NOTE* Ralph is of no real relation to Leah. This is not Emily's son.. :) Just thought you should know. ! :)**

**REVIEW!! (if your new to my fanfics.. I LOVE REVIEWS!)**

*******

**Leah4Life**


	2. Chapter 2

I have my dress.. It's beautiful. And Alice_ didn't_take me to the bride store like she had insinuated. I suppose she foresaw a bad outlook on that.

The dress we got is great. It's violet..

It was late when we got back, and I was kind of worried about Alice. She had been even more hyper than usual. She had jumped around while speaking so quickly even I couldn't keep up. Before she left, she said, "See you at eleven, so I can make you beautiful."

When she left I had simply colapsed in bed.

A day shopping with Alice can make you (even if you are a werewolf) tired.

It was fun... but now I don't feel like getting up in time to be ready for Alice at elven in the morning. I wasn't even sure if I could go through with this.

I felt like tomorrow would be painful for me.

Very.

I was afraid for that. I was afraid of the pain.

More than afraid, terrified. Stupid wedding.

The last time I had seen the whole pack.. I hadn't. Now that I think of it, there have been so many new members, wolves of the wolves.. That I haven't seen them all. I wasn't ready for that.

I wasn't ready to lose Seth.

I wasn't ready to see all the happy people happy with their imprints.

I wasn't ready to go and see and act like I was happy just like everyone else...

I could remember the last time I saw Jake.. It had been a month ago. He came over to the Cullen's while I was there and he and Nessie started kissing and I yelled at them.. Nessie cried. Jake then proceeded to slap me for making his soul mate cry.

The last time I saw Embery, he was making out with his imprint on the forest floor while I was on potrol.

I wasn't ready to see them again. I had purposely skipped every pack meeting sense the thing with Jake. I didn't even show up for patrol.

Jake was sure to be furious with me.

I wasn't ready for that.

I was groggily eating a bowl of cereal when Alice (just as bouncy as before) opened my door and came waltzing over to me.

"Eat quicker, slow poke. We've got to make you perfect."

"Alice! I'm not the one getting married. Gosh. Why must I be subjected to this?" I begged, shoving the bowl away.

"Cause." She tapped her forehead with a smile.

So, she's 'seen' something.

Huh.

Wonder what...

Soon she was fixing me, and I was just watching her reflection as she flew around me. After an hour she stood back to admire her work. "Yay." She said.

"It's over?" I asked her timidly. I may have come around to shopping, but this... not so much.

"Yeah. Time for the dress." She pulled me out of my pajamas very carefully as to not mess up the ton of makeup she had piled on my face and then pulled the purple dress over my head.

"You look great, Lee-Lee. Perfect." Alice beamed at me.

"Yay." I said dryly. "Only two hours early." I murmured with a sigh.

"No." She said, with an evil smile. "Right on time."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but then I heard it.

It was very quiet, a small tap against the door.

"Yep." She said, gleaming.

"Who?" I asked her, but she just pulled me out of the room.

"Just go answer it." She pushed me to the door and I reluctantly opened it.

Behind the door was (to my immense surprise) Ralph. He looked at me, eyes doing that whole bug out thing again, and then smiled. "Hi." He said, his pale green eyes boring holes into my brown ones.

"Hi, Ralph." I said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

Alice popped up and excused herself with a wave of her hand. "I'll leave you guys alone."

"My dad.. He wanted me to come pick you up." He told me. His voice was hard when he talked about Sam.

"Oh." I said, glancing outside to see that an old pick up was in the driveway.

"Yeah." He said, smiling a bit awkwardly. "So, you ready?" He asked me.

"I guess."

"Great." He said, turning slightly. "And by the way, Leah.. You look beautiful today."

I looked at him, as he walked to the car and my heart welled up. No one (other than the fantastic Alice) had told me I looked beautiful for years (I'd rather not say how many). "Thanks." I said, quickly running to catch up with him.

He opened my door for me and I got in, careful of the dress. Soon he was sitting close by my side (it was a small car... or truck), starting the car.

He drove quietly and when we arrived at my old house, I almost cried. In fact, I did. I hadn't been here in months, but it looked the same. Almost to much of the same.

The tears slid down my face and I was surprised when a hot hand wiped them away. I looked over at Ralph, who was frowning deeply. "Don't cry."

His face looked pained, almost as if my tears hurt him. "I'm sorry." I responded. "It's just.. I haven't been here in so long. For some reason I thought everything would be the same.. I just. Seeing it like this, you know, just like mom left it.." He took my hand and held it lovingly.

"Shh. It's okay. I get it. I would miss my mom too." He told me, stroking my hand with his thumb. It felt great, and that in itself almost made me cry.. Sam used to do that.

"Yeah." I murmured, looking down at our hands.

"Leah.." He whispered and I looked up at him. His eyes were bright and lively.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

He didn't even speak, he simply reached up and kissed me. The most amazing thing was that it was the most loving most caring most fantastic kiss I had ever had.

He pulled away, looking at me, and his face looked scared stiff. "I.. I. I imprinted on you." He told me.

"Oh my god." I responded.

"I love you, Leah." He told me and I just stared at him.

"You don't know how great it feels to hear someone other than Seth say that." I told him, crying again.

"Leah, please don't cry." He begged.

"I'm just happy." I told him.

He kissed me again and I thought I was having a heart attack.

"That's funny." He said, laughing. "Come on. Seth wants to see you." He got out and ran around the truck to open my door.

"Thanks."

He took my hand and led me in the house (no knock.. it was my house anyway).

How the whole pack could fit into our tiny kitchen, I don't know.. but they did.

They were all pigging out. No one even noticed us for a while, but soon Seth spotted me. He came running over to me and threw his arms around me. Ralph let go of my hand, but didn't move away. Seth held me for like ten minutes straight, and when he finally pulled away he was crying. "You came."

"I couldn't miss my baby brother's wedding." I said, kissing his forehead.

"Well last time you saw Lisa, you kind of snapped on her, so _she_ didn't think you would be coming." He told me..

Huh. I had forgotten about that. I had almost bitten her head off.. But she was talking about how much she loved Seth and how much Seth loved her... She hadn't learned the rules yet.

I guess the rules don't apply anymore.

"Well, I'm here." I told him, kind of blushing. I wasn't proud of those times.

"I'm so happy." He murmured, reaching out to hug me again.

Honesty I hadn't seen the whole pack together... ever. There were so many new people. Including my love.. Wow. Sounds weird in my head.

"Seth.. Want me to live to see you get married?!" I joked.

"Yeah.." He responded, not letting go.

"Well then I need oxygen." I responded, pulling away a bit.

"Oh.. Yeah. I forget." He laughed. "What's up with you? Your joking and all happy!"

Ralph reached out and took my hand again.

Seth's eyes bugged out and Sam stepped up look at us.

"What is going on?" Half the pack (the half that has been around sense the beginning and knows about me and Sam and Emily and all that crap..).

"I imprinted." Ralph said simply.

"On Leah?!" They responded.

"Yeah." He said, beaming over at me. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just realized that in the first chapter I said that everyone in the pack had imprinted.. that was a mistake. I meant everybody except Ralph.. But anyway..)**

"Oh my God." Seth said.

"Leah?!" Sam yelled.

"That's... What's the word?" Paul began.

"I think you are thinking of weird." Quil said, looking at Sam.

"Ah... Huh. That's it." Paul said smiling.

"Wow." Embery commented.

"Enough of your comments." I responded, walking out of the room.

* * *

**There's another chapter.. Couldn't wait. :****)**

*****

**L4L**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try to answer your questions in this chapter.. :) ENJOY. REVIEW.**

*****

**L4L**

"Leah!" Ralph yelled, as he fallowed me into the living room. I collapsed on the couch and he sat beside me, taking my hand. "Lee.. They're just surprised. Don't be mad."

"I know, I know. It's just that I'm surprised too. I mean this is crazy.. But I don't want it it end. I'm happy. I hate it that they.. God. They've never even gotten it! Never! No one. Not even Seth. Never. Not even now." I practically yelled back at him.

"Leah.. What are you talking about? They never understood? They never understood what?! Leah, tell me." He begged, taking my hand.

"You don't know?" I asked, frowning.

"No. I have know idea what you are talking about."

I had been sure he knew about Sam and I.. about Emily.

Now I didn't know if I should tell him. Should I really make him hate his father? I know he would.. Even through it was in the past. Ralph would hate Sam for hurting me with Emily.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I momentarily lost it. I'm good now, I swear." I told him.

"You swear?"

"I swear. I just lost my head for a second. I'm alright."

"Good. Now come on." He pulled me back into the kitchen and I saw Sam sitting at the table... There was no one else in the room. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went to go get dressed. Ralph.. You should go home and change." Sam answered looking weary. Ralph looked at me, frowning. "Go." Sam commanded. "And bring your mother for me."

"Bye, Lee." He said before he kissed my forehead and left.

I closed my eyes and slumped down in the chair across from him. "Thank you, Leah." He murmured after a few minutes.

"For what?" I asked without looking at him.

"For not telling him. He would have hated me."

"I know." I told him.

"So, thank you." He answered.

-

The wedding was beautiful.. I cried.

I sat happily beside Ralph, and he smiled over at me the whole time.

I hadn't met Sam's wife yet.. Her name is Arabella and she is 36 years old. She had the pale green eyes and curly brown hair (the same color as Ralph's). She was his imprint, just like Emily before. Ralph was born when Arabella was 19 years old. His twin brothers were born two years before. Meeting Arabella for the first time as her son's imprint was strange.

She cried when she met me, before hugging me tightly.

It was great.

When it was over, I rushed to hug Seth. Ralph was always just behind me, one hand on my back.

Ralph drove me home after and we sat in the car for a while, just holding hands. It was snowing and I was perfectly content with just sitting there with him.

"Want to come in?" I asked him, looking away from the fluffy white flying down from the sky.

He looked at me.. "Yeah."He answered, opening his door. He rushed around and opened mine for me, taking my hand again.

He pulled me to the door and I opened it, pulling him through.

"I love you." I told him.

He kissed me, and I pulled us through the house into my room. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him.

"Leah.." He murmured, as he gently pushed me down on the bed.

I cuddled up to his side and he held me.

I closed my eyes and contemplated the day..

It was crazy... I had been imprinted on. I hadn't imprinted. I'd been imprinted on.

Wow.


	4. Chapter 4

The gray morning light of a Forks morning woke me and I turned my head to the side.

Laying there was Ralph.. I almost had a heart attack. I didn't know why he was there or anything..

My heart stopped and I slipped out of his arms..

Why was Sam's son in my bed?..

And then it all came back like a slap to the face. The smack was audible..

Imprintion.

I laughed quietly to myself..

It wasn't funny, per say, but the fact that I had forgotten.. It amazed me in a crazy way.

He looked so peaceful there, so beautiful.

I didn't want to wake him, so I simply curled up beside him and watched him sleep.

It amazed me, this thing...

It was Sam's son. Really Sam's son.

My soul mate had chromosomes of my ex-boyfriend.. That's not even the right word. He was more than my boyfriend.. He was my... I don't even know a word for it. The most you can love someone... the closest you can come to imprintion.

I couldn't believe it.. Sam's son.

My God.

It's crazy.

But.. I love him.

I knew that it was crazy that I say I was in love with him, and I really just met him well yesterday.. But I am in love with him. You just have to love the person who imprinted on you.

Like Emily, for instance, she would have liked to hate Sam for leaving me and breaking my heart, but she couldn't. The power of imprintion isn't exactly one way.. And even if it is, you can't ignore the level of adoration....

"Lee-Lee," Ralph murmured in his sleep.

I wanted to reach out and touch him, but he still looked so peaceful.. So young.

"Leah.." He moaned quietly.

"Oh, Ralph." I cried, giving in.

I cuddled up to him, and kissed his forehead.

"Morning love." He whispered.

"Morning." I answered quietly.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked me.

"Alright." I answered smiling. "You?"

"Great."

"Yeah.." I murmured, laughing. "Well.."

"Well what?" He asked, smiling back.

I looked down at my purple sheets and sighed. "You hungry?"

"Wow.." He said, laughing. "That's a stupid question. Wolves are always hungry aren't they?"

I laughed at him. "I guess that was a little stupid... that's weird." I murmured.

"What?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Nothing really, I guess.. I just realized. I'm not hungry. I mean not really. Not like before. Just kind of weird." I answered, standing up.

"Yeah.. odd.." He said, pulling me back. "You okay?" He asked me, taking my hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I told him, rushing off into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"Leah.." I heard his footsteps approaching but not as loud as they should have been. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back- I couldn't help but notice that his hand was scorching hot. "Don't lie. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, really. I'm great." I answered turning around to look at him. "Really, don't worry. I'm fine." I promised him.

"Please Lee.. Don't lie to me. Just tell me." He begged me.

"Ralph. Calm down. I'm okay. Why are you so worried?" I asked him.. But I knew the answer before I even finished the sentence.

That's what imprintion does.

"Discredit that last part." I told him, laughing. "I already know."

"Yeah. I'm sorry.." He trailed off. "It's just.. You don't feel right. Your not... hot like you should be. It just worries me."

"I'm fine.." I answered frowning.

I just couldn't help but think something wasn't right... someone imprinted on me- the genetic dead end Leah. I wasn't hungry.. I wasn't warm like a wolf....

"Oh my God." I gasped, falling to the floor.

"LEAH!" He ran to my side, taking me in his arms. "Leah, baby, are you alright?" He begged.

I looked up at him, eyes watering with tears (why?). "Ralph.. I don't think I'm a werewolf anymore." I told him, quietly. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"God, Leah. You nearly gave me a heart attack." He said, laughing. "Oh, I love you." He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry.. It just scared me." I told him.

"Baby, don't be scared. It's okay." He promised. "I'll take care of you, baby. Don't be scared." He told me.

"I love you so much." I cried into his chest.

"I'll take care of you." He promised, kissing my hair.

* * *

**HEY! :) That's a wrap people..  
**

**REVIEW.. or die! :) JK. but seriously people, REVIEW!!  
**

*****

****

L4L

*And a special thank you to my bestest friend and new bata.. emilylovee*


	5. Chapter 5

*******

**Please enjoy the following chapter..**

*******

**L4L**

"I.. I'm going to go tell dad." He told me, frowning.

"I guess I'd better go tell Jake.. He's my alpha.. I guess he deserves to know." I told him, turning to the door.

"You'll be careful, won't you, Leah?" He asked his frown deepening.

"Of, course. Really, I'll be fine." I told him, smiling.

This whole imprintion thing was pretty nice. Someone finally cared.

"I don't know, Lee..." He murmured. "I don't feel comfortable having you out in the woods alone.. You could get hurt." He said, looking at the floor.

"Calm down, Ralph. Jake's is just a little ways away. I'll be fine." I promised.

"Alright, Leah.." He murmured.

I went to the door and he caught my hand (it was scorching.. but it felt nice.). "Leah. Take a jacket." He was gone in a flash, off to find my old winter coat from my room-most likely at the bottom of my closet.

I sighed, but nodded, not even being able to remember the last time I had worn a jacket for the purpose of not freezing to death.. And then he was back again, handing it to me. I slid my arms into it, surprised at how warm it felt..

"Gosh.. That feels weird. But nice." I told him, opening the door.

"Leah.. Please be careful." He begged, taking my hand again.

"I'll be fine, Ralph. Don't worry about me."

"Like that's going to happen." He scoffed laughing. "I love you Leah."

"Love you too."

"I'll meet you back here. Be safe." He whispered and then he was gone.

*

The forest seemed dark and cold as I walked top speed in the direction of Jake's.

It seemed like I had been walking for an hour when I heard something behind me..

I turned, thinking it must have been Ralph, already done with his deed and completely worried about where I was. But when I turned I didn't see the pale green eyes and dark brown hair of my soul mate, no, I saw the pale white skin and bright red eyes of a vampire. He was tall (taller than me) and he had dark circles under his eyes.. he was hungry.

"Hello my dear." The vamp said, walking closer.

"Jake.." I murmured, feeling my heart begin to race.

Now I was scared. I was scared of the pain.. But most of all I was afraid for Ralph if something happened to me.

"Oh, dear, no.." The vampire answered, reaching out to me.

"RALPH!" I screamed, feeling my heart stop for a single second as the vampire's hand touched mine.

"Oh, now. Calm down. We're just going to play.. a little."

"No."

"Don't be like that, sweetie. We're just going to have a little fun. I've been terribly bored for days."

He reached out and grabbed my arm... hard. I could feel the bone crunch in his hand and I screamed.

"LEAH!" Ralph screamed, appearing in the trees.

He ran over, Jake behind him. Ralph pulled me away from the vampire and wrapped his arms around me. He started running and soon I was dropped lightly on the Cullen couch.

"Leah, baby, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" He asked, touching my face.

"My arm..." I murmured frowning.

"CARLISLE!" He screamed.

"What's going on? Who is this, Leah?" The doctor said, walking in the room.

"No time, doc. We need help." Ralph said frowning at Dr. Cullen.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked looking at us.

"A vampire broke her arm.." He answered, his face clearly showed the pain he himself was feeling.

"How..?"

"I'm not a wolf anymore, Dr. Cullen." I answered him.

"Oh, well, right. Come on, Leah, we'll go fix your arm." He said. I stood up and started walking to the stairs. Ralph stayed right behind me and Dr. Cullen looked at us, frowning..

"Doc. It doesn't matter. Just fix my Leah." Ralph hissed.

*

"I blame myself." Ralph sighed.

"Don't." I responded, frowning.

I love that he loved me and all but this whole thing... kind of weird. The way he's blaming himself makes me want to slap him. Wasn't I the one who said I'd go to Jake's?

"I shouldn't have let you go." He responded, looking weary.

"Well... Be mad at our old buddy fate. He's the one who stuck you with a stubborn imprint like me."

"I like the way your so stuborn.. It's cute."

"Wow." I responded. Someone thought my stubbornness is cute. That's amazing.

"Yeah. I love everything about you Leah. You are just so cute and funny and silly and sweet. I love my Lee-Lee."

"I love you too." I told him, reaching over to kiss him.

He stopped me just before our lips touched and whispered, "Thanks," and he kissed me.

"No problem." I answered, laughing.

"Hey, Leah.. Hey, Ralph." Jake said walking in the house.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hi, Jacob." Ralph responded. It was weird. For some strange reason Ralph tensed up every time Jacob was around. I didn't understand it. It wasn't Jacob Black that had dated (and then broken my heart because he imprinted on my cousin) me... that was his own father.

"Where's Ness, Jake?" I asked.

"She's up at the Cullen's talking to Bella and Alice about something." He responded looking at the by now stiff Ralph. "What's up with you, man?" Ralph didn't answer.

"Look, dude, it wasn't me who broke her heart, why do you hate me so much?" Jake asked.

My head snapped up and I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked frowning at Jacob.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Jake responded.

"Who hurt Leah?" Ralph asked, gripping me closer to his side.

"Oh." Jake said, frowning.

"Who?" Ralph asked, growing impatient. "Who hurt my Leah!?"

"Sam Uley." Jake said darkly.

Ralph's eyes went dark with hate and I glared at Jake.

"Ralph, it wasn't his fault." I tried to explain.

"What do you mean, it wasn't his fault? He was the one who did it, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but Ralph, listen-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Stay here." He told me and then he was gone...

Oh no. What has Jake done?

* * *

**Hehe. :)**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!  
**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The rain poured onto the roof and my gloom was obvious. Who knows what Ralph is doing to Sam.

I had yelled at Jake and then he huffed off to see Nessie.

So now I'm here... all alone.

I couldn't have stopped him.. not now anyway.

Before maybe, but not now.

So all I could do was sit there, listening to the rain hit the roof of my small house and pray that they don't kill each other...

"Leah?" The voice belonged to Alice who was standing just feet away from me. Her face was drawn into a huge frown and she looked nervous.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake told Ralph about Sam." No need for further information..

"Oh my goodness." Alice said collapsing on the couch beside me.

"Yeah."

"He won't kill him." Alice told me.

I looked over at her, confused. "Who won't kill who?" I asked quietly.

I didn't want either one of them to die.. So either way it goes, this won't end well.

"No one will kill anyone. Ralph might have left with the kill in mind, but Sam will find a way to convince him." She told me.

"So no one dies?" I asked, smiling at the thought.

"No one dies." She answered, tapping her forehead. "Trust me. It couldn't be much longer now.. you might want to make dinner." She suggested with a small smile.

I glanced at the clock and laughed. "Yeah I better."

Alice smiled and stood up. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, sure, Alice."

*

When Ralph came in Alice and I were both covered in flower (it turns out Alice is a little crazy in the kitchen.. who knew?).

"Who bit my imprint?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, Alice just.. Well. She got a little carried away with the flower." I told him, smiling over at Alice.

"Ah." He said, laughing.

"So are you better now? Any calmer?" I asked, reaching for his hand.

He smiled at me. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Well.. I'm going to go. Bye guys." Alice said and in a flash she was gone.

"I'm glad your calmer..." I said, smiling.

*

"Leah..." He asked later that night. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't have to ask him what he meant.. I knew. "I didn't want you to be mad at Sam." I told him frowning.

"That was nice of you.. I guess." He answered with a smile. "Dad really didn't want to hurt you, did he, Lee?"

"No. Your dad was nothing like his father."

"I'm sorry your life was so hard before, Lee."

"Yeah, well, I lived." I responded, laughing it off.

"I'm still sorry that happened to you." He said laughing.

"Yeah.. Well." I murmured.

It was dark out and I kissed him, feeling like he would have to leave soon.

"I love you, Leah." He told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ralph.." I murmured, kissing him. "I love you, too."

He smiled at me. "Your perfect." He murmured, leaning my forehead against mine.

"No. Just your imprint." I told hm, laughing.

"Maybe so, but I still love you. Your are the best thing I can think of."

"You are pretty spectacular yourself."

"Huh." He murmured, kissing me again.

* * *

*******

**Hello.. :) To lazy to do anything more with this chapter. **

**Sorry to my bata.. I want to update now! :) :)**

*******

**L4L**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I've had lots of reviews asking me what happened to Emily.. So here we go. This chapter I promise (swear) to fit that in..****  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.. :) (sorry, but it'll be a short one..)  
**

***  
**

**L4L  
**

I was tired, my head was reeling. It made me nervous having Ralph over at Sam's.

I know it was his dad and all, but I'm afraid that he might still be a little mad at his dad.

Sam's had it hard lately.. Okay not lately, but in the past.

Emily has been dead for years.

She died when she was sixty nine years old and Sam was broken for only a few weeks... after three weeks he met Arabella and then fell deeply in love. He imprinted again after her death. This leads me to wonder if imprintion means what we think it means.. Maybe imprintion doesn't mean your life and your world revolves on the girl.

This is crazy..

How can't I believe in the power of imprintion is crazy. It's the craziest thing I've never heard of.

Ralph loves me. Imprintion is love.

He loves me. He will love me even when I'm gone..

The fact that they imprint again doesn't mean anything. Sam still loves Emily.. If he hadn't imprinted again, there would have been no male wolves (Uley wolves at least..) of the next generation.

Emily's children all turned out to be girls. She had three beautiful girls.

Annabell, Lee (she named her after me.. when I found out, I cried for a week.), and Isabella.

They were all married.. Annabell and Lee both had kids.

*

"Leah, baby, you okay?" He asked walking into my room.

I was sprawled out on my bed reading another book that a Cullen had recommended.. Only now the book had been recommended by Bella. It was a romance, and for once it wasn't what was making me sick.

I simply didn't feel well.

"I'm fine." I lied.

He slipped into bed beside me and smiled.

"How's your mom?" I asked him quietly. After the wedding I found out that Ralph's mom was pregnant.. It was kind of weird.

"She's alright." He answered, pulling me closer to him. "What are you reading?" He asked me, taking the book from my hands and glancing at the cover.

"Bella recommended it. It's pretty good." I told him.

He smiled over at me and kissed my cheek. "A romance.." He murmured, laughing. "Yeah, Leah, I didn't think you were much of a romance type of girl." He said, looking up at me.

I just stared at him and took the book in my hands. I stared at him smiling. "Why not?"

"Your bookshelf.. Mystery, adventure, fantasy, ledges... Nothing about romance." He told me.

"Yeah, well,I wasn't much for romance before.. I might have been a bit of a bitter bitch before. My heart was broken. Really, you know... Yeah. I didn't like books or even people who know about people who were in love.. It was too painful." I told him with a frown. "Now I realize... Love stories aren't so bad."


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank my beta (emilylovee) for this great idea that I didn't even catch myself.. :) I'll notify you when that part is over. I just thought I should give credit were it's due. :) Love you em. **

*****

**Leah4Life**

"Leah... I've been thinking." Sam said as we sat there in his house all alone. He gave me a quiet look of something quite like sadness, but then continued. "I've been thinking about the past... I've been thinking about us.... about what we had." He began.

"God Sam. Why bring that up?" I asked quietly.

I really didn't want to hear it.

"Leah, listen to me." He begged with a dark smile. "I've really been thinking about it, and I don't think what we had was even real..." He trailed off. "No. That's not what I meant. It was real... Just not real for us. It was real but not in the real sense of just human love." He stopped for a moment, looking at me quietly. "Leah, listen to me. I love you.. Always will. Your my family. But what we had wasn't what we thought it was... it was this crazy magic, Leah. Don't you see that. It was fate knowing that we had to stay together. We had to be around each other... It was the only way." I stared at him, eyes wide. "Leah, don't you see it?" He asked me frowning.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back on the couch.

"It explains why you were a wolf... It was the only way you could stay alive long enough to even meet him." He finished eyeing me suspiciously.

I stared at him, feeling like I was going to cry. Not that any of that had gone well, or anything, but I don't want the whole thing to become like that. I don't want to not have those memories to look back on and say, Sam, yeah, he loved me. I don't want to lose that. What was he trying to do?

"Stop Sam." I said.

"Oh, Leah. Listen to me." He pleaded. "I love you, you know that, right? I'll aways love you, but I know that this is true. This is just a theory of course, but think it over, Lee. Doesn't it make sense?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, Sam." I said, standing up and storming out. He wouldn't follow. I knew he wouldn't.

**(END EMILYLOVEE's cute idea or thought or whatever..)**

I ran through the cold forest wishing I had thought of bringing my jacket, but I didn't stop. I ran away as fast as my human feet could take me... which wasn't fast.

I thought I saw something move in the trees and stopped dead in my tracks.

I stared at the spot in the trees..

For a moment I felt a shiver of pure fear run up my spine.

It was sudden when it happened. He came out of no where and I couldn't even scream before he grabbed my hand. His face was cold and hungry, and the pain was bloodcurdling as he bit down and the venom coursed through my veins.

I couldn't remember how to breath and my heart didn't beat for a second. I couldn't scream, although the pain was fierce.

The vampire simply pulled away, with a dark smile on his face.

He walked away quickly.

I let out the smallest scream and fell to the cold forest floor.

**Huh.. I think this chapter might just be shorter than the last one... OH WELL.  
**

**I really wanted to leave it off at a cliff hanger. :) I'm evil...REVIEW  
**

***  
**

**L4L**


	9. Chapter 9

It was what seemed like hours before they found me, crying on the forest floor.

Okay, not crying, more like sobbing.

The pain was fierce and their hands seemed way too hot.

They were huddled over me, speaking quickly, but I wasn't able of cohearent thoughts, but I could hear their frantic words..

"LEAH!"

"What happened to her?"

"What do you mean what happened? She has obviously been bitten."

"I will admit to that one.. Stupid question."

"No one cares about your stupid questions Jared!"

"Well sorry."

"Pick her up. Take her to the Cullen's... they might be able to stop it."

The warm arms that wrapped around me didn't feel right.. I didn't feel safe in my own skin.... probably because it was burning.

On the surface I didn't know what was going on.. or why my skin was burning and I just wanted to die.

But deep down I knew what was happening..

I was changing. I was changing into a vampire.

**Ralph's Point of View  
**

"CULLEN!" I yelled, running up the spiral staircase in the Cullen's house. No time to wait.

The door to the doctor's study was open, and I rushed in. I dropped Leah gently down on the couch in front of the doctor's desk.

Where was he?

"Dr. Cullen!"

"Yes?" Dr. Cullen said calmly as he walked into the room.

"It's Leah. A vamp bit her." I hissed at him.

He rushed over, looking at her. "How long?"

"No idea. We just found her." I answered.

He stared at her, a deep frown on his face. He took her hand and held it for a moment. "I'm sorry." The doctor said quietly. "There's nothing I can do.. She's gone too far."

"There's nothing we can do? I'm just going to lose her like that?" I cried.

"Lose her?" Dr. Cullen murmured. "You won't lose her, she'll just be.... different."

I nodded and picked her up. "Can I take her home?"

"Yeah. Go on and take her home. I guess it'll be better if she wakes up in her own home." He answered.

"Alright."

I ran her home and set her in her bed. She was so quiet..

"I love you, Leah." I told her.

She let out one small whimper as if to give up the fight before the moans started.

It broke my heart..

My Leah was in pain and I couldn't do anything at all about it.

I crawled into the bed beside her and watched her face as she lie there in suffering.

**Leah's Point of View  
**

I felt my body hit something hard and then I heard someone say quietly, "I love you, Leah."

I couldn't hold it in any longer and let out one quiet whimper...

After that I couldn't help from moaning and screaming. The pain was driving me crazy.

*

"Leah, baby, can you hear me?" The words shouldn't have been so clear..

"Leah.. Can you feel my hand? If you can, give it a sqeeze, okay? Can you do that for me?"

I could feel his hand, and it was so hot.

I gave his hand a small sqeeze.

"Leah.. Can you open your eyes?" He asked quietly.

I tried, but they wouldn't move.

"That's okay Leah. It'll get better."

It seemed like an hour when my body thawed and coughed quietly. "Leah?" He asked. "Can you hear me? Talk to me, Leah."

I opened my eyes and looked at him.. Ralph was laying beside me in my bed, just staring at me.

There was a hallow burning in my throat, but I ignored it. "Ralph." I said quietly.

"I was so scared Leah." He said, wrapping his arms around me. He hugged me tightly.

"Ralph..." I murmured, trying to pull away. This isn't safe. "Not now."

I stood up, walking slowly (for a human.. I was scared) to the door.

"Leah, where are you going?"

"I'm not sure." I told him quietly.

I really wasn't. I had no idea where to go or what to do.. all I knew was what had to be done.

And I knew it would end badly if I didn't get it done soon.

I walked to the door and when I opened it, I was surpised to see Alice standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Leah!" She sqeeled and hugged me.

"Alice.." I murmured.

"Oh, right, sorry." She said, pulling away and looking me over. "Wow, Leah... Okay so.... follow me." She turned and danced into the trees.

Such a little pixie.

*

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room.

I didn't speak, just watched the Cullen's buzz around the room.

The pack was coming over for dinner in the gaint kichen and I was.. adjusting.

I hadn't seen myself yet.. I planned to leave that until the last posible second.

The pack hadn't seen me yet, either, just Ralph..

I laughed quietly and even now the bell chime sound of my laugh scared me.

I had come full circle.

Human. Were wolf. Vampire.

I guess there would never be a change again.. for the rest of forever.

Immortal.

"LEAH!" Seth screamed, rushing to my side.

I didn't respond to his bitter anger.

"Hey little brother." I answered.

Sam walked in the room, followed by Ralph. Ralph ran to my side and took my hand.

"No." Sam growled at Ralph.

I glared at Sam.

"What do you mean no?" Ralph said angrily.

"He means that I'm one of them now. I can't be trusted." I answered for Sam. "But really Sam Uley, if you think I'd hurt him, you are more wrong then you'll ever be." I growled over at him.

I was literally seeing red (vampire thing?) when his face crippled with pain and he fell to the floor.

WHAT HAPPENED?!

*

L4L

.. review..


	10. Chapter 10

"SAM!" The pack and half the Cullen's yelled.

I looked over at the others confused. They looked back. "What happened?"

"I don't know.." Dr. Cullen murmured. "Jasper?"

I looked over at Jasper, and I felt a wave of anger rip through me.

Jasper's face turned ridged and I tried to rein the anger (that I was sure came from Jasper) back in... slowly the look on Jasper's face subsided and at the same time Sam rose from the floor.

"Well, well, well." The docter said from where he was standing beside Esme. "I guess we found out what Leah's gift is."

"Gift?!" I scoffed darkly. "I didn't do anything!"

"In some cases, your gift is an involuntary thing. Not something you do, like what Jane does.. Take Edward or Alice for example.. Edward doesn't try to read minds.. Alice doesn't really try to see her visions. It just comes to them."

"But this is different!" I shrieked, horrified. "I don't want to hurt people." I stood up and ran from the room before I could hurt someone else.

"Whoa. We always knew Leah was a force of nature.. But whoa. That's somehow more scary than human Leah.. even wolf Leah." I could hear Paul say as I stormed from the room.

There was nothing like running, never would be. I'm still fast.. faster than the whole pack. I could probably give Edward a run for his money if I wanted to...  
but that would take the fun out of running.

Running just to get away. Running to think..

Huh. And now there wouldn't be people in my head... thank God.

I stopped at the house looking curiously at it. Esme Cullen had done a beautiful job when she fixed it up for me, really she had. It was small, quaint even.

I rushed in and crashed down on the couch, my face in a pillow.

The fact that I would never sleep again was scary. The fact that I could hurt people without even trying it, made me feel like a menice. I couldn't be around anyone. I wouldn't hurt people I loved... and at the moment I really didn't have any enemies. Except maybe the vampire that made me this way.

Well it seems that yet again I need to control my anger.. oh great. I've always been so good at that.

*

"Leah?" Ralph said, walking in the house. I could hear his footsteps, count every individual step. I could do that while reading a novel, or doing some super hard algebra problem. I could tell that my mind had been cleared, somewhat expanded..

I didn't respond to him, I was afraid.. no beyond afraid. I wouldn't hurt him.

"Leah, sweetheart.. Are you alright?" He asked walking closer.

10. 11. 12.

Huh. Long legs I guess.

"Talk to me, Lee." He begged.

"Oh, Leah." He collapsed in front of me. "Please. Leah. Talk to me." He begged me.

I lifted my head, looking at him. He was worried.. about me.

"Leah." He murmured, pulling up so our faces were on the same level.

I just stared at him. "I love you, Leah." He told me, leaning in to kiss me..

That was the one thing I couldn't keep my head straight with. Anything could have happened in those seconds when his lips were on mine and I wouldn't have noticed.

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I love you, too." I told him, my bell chime voice surprising me yet again.

"There's my Leah." He said smilng. "I knew she was in there.." He joked.

I looked at him, feeling like I was going to cry. "Ralph.. I can't hurt you. I just can't."

"Leah, you won't." He told me.

"You don't know that. I could get mad. As much as I don't want to hurt you, I wouldn't be able to stop." If I were human (or a wolf for that manner) I would've been crying.

"I won't let you get mad. You'll learn to control it. Carlisle told me after you left. You can learn to control your power. He said that was probably how Jane started out. Every time she got mad- ow.." He joked, laughing.

"And now she can simply smile at someone and its really torturing them." I scowled.

"Oh, Leah."

**.you! :)  
**

**You will hate me (or at least think i have deep issues) for the next few chapters... :) :)  
**

***  
**

**L4L**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEHE!.. Review (thats all I'm going to say)**

*****

**Leah4Life feeling a little masochistic **

Being a vampire was a strange transition… I've been everything you could be.

At least everything foretold by the legends, but now I have learned that nothing is impossible.

I've been a pale face… a dog… and now a cold one.

Unless witches and wizards like the people from Harry Potter really exist, there is no other (for lack of a better word) thing I could become.

I still haven't seen myself. I don't plan to...

There is one question that keeps rolling around in my head…

_Why'd he stop?_

Why in the freakin' world did that stupid vampire not just kill me? Why did he pull away with that evil smile playing on his lips and just leave me there?

Why had he taken the only reason Ralph even imprinted on me away?

Why had he damned me to a lifetime of sleepless nights were I am compelled to dwell on these questions?

I watched Ralph sleep and felt guilty. When would he wake up and smell the fruitloops (ew) about the whole kid thing? Would he leave me? I'm sure he would. Why would he stay?

My heart clenched at the thought of being alone again.

I turned slowly away, not wanting to feel this pain. I stood and walked to the living room were I sat on the couch and stared out the window. There was a full moon. It was sometime around midnight and I felt so alone.

The nights were going to kill me. Thats the only thing I knew for certain.

"Lee?" Ralph said walking in the room and rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, sadly.

He sat down beside me and took my hand. "No… I mean I guess. I don't know." He rambled.

"Sorry." I answered him quietly, still staring at the moon.

"Leah. Look at me." He told me. I prided my eyes from the moon and looked at him.

"Hey."

"Leah… Can I ask you something?" He asked looking down at our hands. He was in jeans and some huge black t-shirt.

"Sure, Ralph." I told him, forcing a smile on my face despite the heartbreaking thoughts.

He took a deep breath and smiled at me. "Okay, well, Leah." He began, staring deep into my eyes. "I love you… you know that. Will you marry me?" He asked me.

I looked at him, stunned. "But Ralph. I'm nothing to you now. The only reason were wolves imprint is to keep the line going. I can't do that for you."

"So my dad says. I don't think so… anyway, there's enough little wolf babies running around." He said kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told him, reaching up to kiss him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"YAY!" Alice screamed, running into the room. She hugged me tightly and then kissed my forehead.

"Oh, Alice." I murmured, laughing.

**Short.. but. :)**

*****

**L4L**


End file.
